This invention relates to apparatus for, and a method of, measuring the energy absorbing capacity of the surface of a racecourse and, particularly, the application of this to providing a measurement of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of such a racecourse.
A large proportion of horse-racing takes place on turf courses.
The xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of a course varies depending on, among other things, how it has been managed and how wet it is. It is well-known that race times vary depending on the state of the course and that hard ground brings an increased risk of injury to horse and rider. During the run up to race meetings, and at the events themselves, the state of the course is of interest to the racing authorities, trainers, owners, jockeys and punters.
The xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of a racecourse is traditionally measured by a person pressing a walking stick into the ground and that person making an assessment of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d, e.g. as xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cfirmxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chardxe2x80x9d and in some cases seven levels of assessment are given). This assessment is, however, highly subjective, especially on firm ground, and even though such assessments are carried out only by a small number of highly experienced people, it is common for their assessments to vary. Moreover, in many cases, the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d will be different on different parts of the racecourse.
BE-A-876648 discloses an apparatus for measuring the mechanical characteristics of a body. The apparatus described comprises purely mechanical components and has the disadvantage that it is difficult for it to be used by unskilled operators on racetracks to give repeatable, accurate indications of the prevailing xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d conditions.
GB-A-942614 describes an instrument for the indication of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of racecourses and the like, but this instrument is merely capable of measuring only compressive forces exerted on the racecourse surface and does not allow the user to determine the energy absorption capacity of the surface. Thus, the device disclosed has the disadvantage that accurate measurement of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of racecourses (which more property, requires measurement based upon energy absorption capacity) is not possible.
Further, various other attempts have been made to provide a quantitative measurement of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of a racecourse but the applicants are unaware of any successful and reliable solution to this problem.
Hence, the present invention aims to provide apparatus and a method for providing a quantitative measurement of the energy absorbing capacity of the surface of a racecourse and thus, in particular, accurate and respectable assessment of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of such a racecourse.
Thus, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided apparatus for providing quantitative assessment of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of a racecourse by measuring the mechanical energy absorption capacity of the racecourse surface, comprising: a probe; drive means for automatically driving the probe into the surface so that the probe penetrates the surface; measuring means arranged to take a plurality of measurements of the force applied to the probe and of the displacement of the probe as the probe automatically penetrates the surface; and processing means arranged to integrate instantaneous readings of both said measurements to give a measurement of the mechanical energy required to drive the probe into the surface and hence provide a measurement of the mechanical energy absorbing capacity of the racecourse surface, so as to provide a quantitative assessment of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of the racecourse.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of providing quantitative assessment of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of a racecourse by measuring the mechanical energy absorbing capacity of the racecourse surface comprising the steps of: automatically driving a probe into the surface so the probe penetrates the substrate, taking a plurality of measurements of the force applied to the probe and the displacement of the probe as it penetrates the substrate, and integrating instantaneous readings of both said measurements to provide a measurement of the mechanical energy required to drive the probe into the surface and hence provide a measurement of the mechanical energy absorbing capacity of the substrate, so as to provide a quantitative assessment of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of the racecourse.
The invention also relates to the use of the above described apparatus or method to provide a quantitative assessment of the xe2x80x9cgoingxe2x80x9d of a racecourse by measurement of the mechanical energy absorbing capacity of the surface of the racecourse.
Other features of the invention will be apparent from the following description and from the subsidiary claims of the specification.
The invention will now be further described, merely by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which: